A site is sometimes provided with a floral arrangement comprising a bed of soil supporting flowers and/or other plants configured to render a desired image. The desired image is typically used to decorate the site and/or to convey information about the site (e.g., a name of a city, country or other region in which the site is located).
Creation of such a floral arrangement usually requires skilled workers relying on their experience to plant seeds, seedlings, flowers, and/or other plants in a certain configuration in a bed of soil at a given site in an attempt to eventually obtain a desired image. Requirements for skilled workers result in existing floral arrangements being relatively challenging to set up and thus of limited popularity.
There is therefore a need for improvements directed to floral arrangements rendering images and to creation of such floral arrangements.